1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable strap and, more particularly, to an adjustable strap for a binding or a boot.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable straps are commonly found in sports shoes or boots, such as in-line skates, ski boots, snowboard boots and the like, and in bindings for sport shoes or boots, such as snowboard and ski bindings. An adjustable strap typically includes a pair of strap portions that are adjustably secured to each other using a buckle, such as a ratchet buckle, that permits incremental tightening of the binding straps as well as quick release of the buckle and straps.
In many applications, the strap portions are separated from each other to completely loosen the strap. For example, a strap binding system for soft snowboard boots typically includes one or more straps for securing the boot to the snowboard. The strap portions are separated from each other to provide an opening for the rider to place his or her foot into the binding. The strap portions are then rejoined and tightened around the seated boot to securely hold the boot on the snowboard.
A day of riding may involve numerous occurrences of releasing and securing the binding strap because the user must remove the rear boot from its binding prior to ascending the mountain on the chair lift and then, upon exiting the chair lift, must reattach the rear boot and binding prior to the next ride down the trail. Securing the straps requires the user to rejoin the strap portions by inserting one of the strap portions through the buckle using both hands in the process. The ease in which a binding strap may be released and then secured is important in snowboarding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable strap that limits separation of the strap portions from each other for quick and easy tightening and loosening of the strap.